Your answer?
by Rin Hoshino
Summary: After realizing her own feelings for Len, Kahoko decided to try her luck and confess; yet she was the one getting confessed to? And the guy was none other than Azuma himself, who continuously teased her to relieve his boredom. What will her answer be?
1. Prologue

Prologue…

"W-what…d-did you say?" Surprising with the sudden confession, Kahoko didn't know what to say other than giving a blank silly looking face. She tried to put together all the thoughts that were running wild inside her head, yet unknowingly, they kept stirring up her innocent heart making it raced like crazy. Slowly she gathered all the courage to glance up, facing across the one person that she hardly imagined her being together with him in such a situation. "…uh…ahno…Sempai?"

"Yes? Kahoko?"

With just a simple yet gentle and sweet smile, it was more than enough to mesmerize her, causing her to fluster up and turned beet red.

"P-please give me more time to t-think about it…"

"Time you say? Do you think I have such free time to spare or sit around waiting for your reply?" In a low cold voice, he answered to her pleading, not to mention his high and mighty self which added to only make the supposedly sweet, romantic confession turned out to be just the same as the usual bullying act to pass the time of his. Most likely he didn't even take her feeling into consideration; that was the impression he left on her.

She who believed waiting was also a form of expressing one's love …

He who hated to wait and always demanded things to go his way…

The question is … what will happen when both realized they aren't meant for each other as well as the difference in their status, family background?


	2. Chapter 1

Greetings to you all!

I apologize for the late update. I was too busy with school and work so I haven't gotten the time to continue posting; also, this is my first time writing a fiction, so please excuse me if you find the story boring or lame, as well as the grammatical errors (/). If possible, feedbacks are greatly appreciated.

Thank you!

**I DO NOT OWN **_**LA CORDA D'ORO**_**!**

Chapter 1

The competition ended ages ago, yet _she _still hadn't confessed her feeling. Her chance of meeting _him _was so little that she couldn't laugh about it even if she wanted to; in order to cheer her up, the two best friends decided to help out by creating _a chance_ for her. They wished not to see that gloomy and hopeless face any longer, for she kept complaining to them how she always missed him although she made sure to get the timing right every day. Thus the so called 'helping' of Mio and Nao brought Kahoko to yet another disaster she wouldn't dream of, which explained the situation she was in at the rooftop.

Having to face Azuma instead of Len was bad enough for her throbbing innocent heart that was ready to explode any moment soon. The worst case was she still hadn't said anything yet, and what she got in return was an unexpected love confession.

Perhaps for other girls it was a million to one chance that they got such a grand confession from the Prince, but to Kahoko, she didn't find it blissful to consider it her luck that earned her Azuma's love.

"Your answer…which is it?" Azuma urged her to tell him right away. He gave her no time to think about it carefully; besides, there wasn't much of choices she could choose from other than a 'yes' or 'no'.

Did she get to speak up her mind about the matter? - Of course not.

The way he posed the question sounded like she should be more than happy that he actually took a liking to her despite her being an ED student, and the difference in their level, which he meant by intellect.

Kahoko, on the other hand, was still in a shock; she tried to recall the whole event, putting together all the pieces, for she'd like to have a better understanding of how the one she was supposed to meet ended up to be Azuma of all people. The story behind went back to a day before.

…

On that day, Kahoko missed the morning bus so she couldn't meet Len by 'coincidence'; it took her days to find out the time he arrived at school since she hadn't paid attention to these trivial things before, not until she fell madly in love with him. As a result of the failure after so many try outs, she came to school in a depressed mode, much worse than usual.

Mio and Nao certainly did notice her strange behavior and soon they learned of the reason for their several sleepless nights, Len. They knew about her secret crush long ago and assumed she would be honest with them soon; however, they didn't ask for it to be so sudden and stressful. Every single day, both girls had to save their ears from listening to her complaints; at the same time, they also sympathized with Kahoko because aside from others, they were her only best friends so who else could she talk to about her love interest?

"What do you say we give her a hand?" Mio suggested as she glanced over to Kahoko's desk seeing the girl's hopeless expression.

Nao thought of the same idea as well, thus the two came to an agreement. They talked about it in secret because they meant to make it a surprise for Kahoko. "You mean we'll send anonymous letters to both of them?" Nao continued.

"Well y-yeah…Doesn't sound good right?" Mio hesitantly replied.

"Duh…You think Len will come? I bet he won't. Moreover, this is too typical."

"Then what should we do?"

"How about this…"

The two of them continued to discuss the entire lunch time and finally they came up with something doable. "I know it's not the best one but we can go with it", it might be her first and last time Nao got a hand in matters involving 'love'. She disliked the fact that it gave not only Kahoko, but also her and Mio so much troubles.

"No, I like it. This way we don't have to go all the way to the Music Department. I hate the impressions those students over there give us ED students." Mio excitedly agreed; she couldn't wait to see the result of her 'good will'. "I can nearly imagine the way Kahoko claps her hands together, expressing her thanks to us, hahaha…"

Nao pretended she didn't hear any of the last sentences; she wouldn't want to become the center of attention in the middle of class time. "Does she even notice we're already in class?" She muttered quietly while looking at Mio, who was still inside her own world.

-End ch.1-

***This chapter is a short one because I want to try it out first to see if it's good enough to continue. However, the main reason is because I haven't thought of how Nao and Mio will carry out their plan to help bring Kahoko and Len together. So for now, I decide to put a stop there; I'll update more later on once I have the idea.

Best regards,

RH


	3. Chapter 2

***Hello again~

Here's the next chapter!

Hopefully there're some improvements in this one, and again please let me know what you guys think of the chapter after you're done reading. Be it positive or negative, I'd love to see them all.

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Nao-chan, on second thought, maybe we should stop…"

"What are you saying Mio? We already waited for an hour, he should be here soon. Or you want to continue seeing Kaho's depressed face? Well for your information, I definitely don't. No way will I put up with it any longer. I want some rest, no more sleepless night."

"But…", Mio hesitated to tell the girl her thought.

"Come on, out with it, I'm listening."  
>"You see, it's not that I want to back out, but…I mean the target is Tsukimori-kun. Can we manage to pull it off? He's infamous for being cold and unsociable. A-and…and we can't guarantee Kaho-chan will come in time; her practice won't end till 5 and now is only 4:30. What if she misses it? Then our effort is wasted."<p>

"Done?" After that long speech, Nao yawned loudly, followed by a long deep sigh, "You worry too much", at that moment she saw Len walked out from the building, "…h-here he comes. Let's go." She darted over to his side while dragging Mio along despite the girl's protesting.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Nao called out as she waved her hand at him, "You're going home?" She glanced over to Mio, giving the girl an evil look that terrified her, "_It's too late now, hurry up and say something. Please?"_ She pleaded, but her voice didn't sound quite sincere, but more likely a threat.

Mio surely didn't wish to see Nao's dark side; she experienced it once and never again would she want to meet Nao#2. Thus she quickly stepped up to greet Len. "Hello Tsukimori-kun. Sorry to stop you in the middle but we've been waiting for Kaho-chan so we wonder if she has finished with her practice."

"And? What's that got anything to do with me?" Len gave them a discontented look.

"I know it's a bother but we have no one to ask since we feel so out of place when walking over to the Music Department." Nao promptly explained to him their situation; hopefully he'd understand.

Mio was so nervous the moment she heard his cracked voice, for she could sense the trouble coming. She took a look at the time, noticing Kahoko would come any minute soon, "Nao-chan, the time…the time…", she whispered while pulling the edge of Nao's shirt to remind her of their main reason for holding him back.

Nao immediately got the message; hence, she changed the topic in the flash of an eye. "I see that we're giving you a hard time, I'm terribly sorry." She bowed respectfully.

"Ah, no. It's not that much trouble." Len replied. "I…I can help you check if you'd like." He also wanted to see Kahoko but hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her lately. With the excuse of helping the girls, he might as well use it to further their relation.

"Eh?" Mio perked up with a surprise. She didn't think Len would actually say such things, even offer to help.

Meanwhile, Kahoko was walking down the steps leading to the main gate. "They said they'd wait for me but once I turned my back. They went home ahead of me. How heartless of them!" She grunted then breathed a sigh right after. She looked around the campus seeing not many students stayed behind, and how she wished practice would end early in order for her to meet Len.

On her way out, Kahoko noticed a group of three people standing right beside the statue, which attracted her attention too much; she even believed it was a delusion that she got to see Len at this time of the day. However, the echo of a familiar voice brought her to realize it was Len himself; that she wasn't dreaming or anything, "Mio? And Nao too? What are they talking about?" Quickly she hid herself in a corner and eavesdropped on their conversation. But what she didn't know of was the fact that Nao already saw her from afar.

Both Nao and Mio intentionally spoke louder for their friend to hear.

"It's very nice of you Tsukimori-kun, but now that I think about it, maybe not after all. We can wait a little while longer." Nao kindly turned down his offer.

"Ah, but if you want to help us…ah, no I mean '_help Kaho-chan_'," Mio purposely stressed the word, "Then please by all means come to the rooftop tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes?" Len frowned.

"What are they trying to pull?" Kahoko from afar heard every single word they said and started to get anxious, figuring they were up to no good, but because Len was there that kept her running out of patience.

"Mio, you're not being clear enough. Tsukimori-kun is confused now." Nao cut in and apologized in her stead. "Kaho isn't herself lately so we begin to get worried and believe it has something to do with the violin. Therefore, if possible can you take a trip over to our side and talk to her?" Her expression, the breathing, and the voice, she made it sound convincing enough to persuade Len; to make it work better, she pleaded with her teary eyes, which was completely out of character.

"_Is this really Nao-chan? She's doing great! Yosh! I have to also~" _Mio thought to herself. She didn't want to lose either so she took over after Nao. "Kaho-chan has attempted to seek your advice before but she's afraid you're too busy with studies and have no time to help her. So we decide to ask you ourselves."

"Before that…answer me, was looking for Hino just an excuse?" Len folded the arms up, crossing them in front of his chest as he glared at them.

"T-that is…" Mio swallowed hard down the throat. She didn't know what else to say when Nao finally admitted.

"Sorry, we don't mean to trick you or anything; we just need a reason to talk to you. That's all there is to it." Nao went back to her usual self and simply be honest with Len, yet what she told him wasn't entirely the truth though.

Len sighed when he could finally relax, "So how is Hino now? Still the same?"

"Well, you can't say _still the same_ since she worries too much." Nao replied sarcastically.

"I'll come over!"

"R-really?"

Slowly on the face of these two girls, a bright, wide smile finally showed itself after they tried their best. They didn't spend their time waiting for nothing.

Nao more or less expected as much from him; both she and Mio only exchanged a few words with him before, so aside from the rumors going around the school, they knew nothing else about him. During their talk, she carefully observed him from his facial expressions to the gestures and his way of speaking when the matter involved Kahoko; she soon came to realize that all of them belonged to a person in love because Kahoko too often showed the same symptoms these days and very obvious that one hardly ignored. _"Their feelings are mutual. What a surprise!"_, she thought, _"They should hurry and confess already…Geez!"_

"Anyway, I really appreciate your coming tomorrow, but make sure it's around the afternoon and I take it that you're well aware of the location. Alright, we've done our job, later Tsukimori-kun!" Nao picked up her bag and walked ahead to the main gate, while Mio nervously bowed to Len, bidding him good-bye.

"Nao-chan, wait for me!" Mio called out as she caught up to the girl, panting hard. Then suddenly the girl stopped and turned around looking towards the corner where Kahoko was hiding; she put up a peace sign with a bright smile.

From afar, although Nao didn't say it out loud, Kahoko could read the message by the girl moving her lips, "What do you mean by 'Good Luck!' huh?" She muttered as if she was angry at them for being too noisy, but deep down, she didn't know how to thank them enough for their help. She waited till Len left the campus then stepped out from the hideout to run after the other two; she had an intuition that they would wait for her at the usual meeting spot.

"_Mio! Nao!"_

"_Kaho!"_ _"Kaho-chan!"_

Conveniently Kahoko wasn't the only one that listened to the conversation; there was yet another person who hid his presence so well that none had noticed him standing there at all. "Hmm…I smell something fishy here", he smirked, "You're not capable to confess your love yet, _Kahoko_."

-End ch.2-


End file.
